vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Pretty Panties ☆ Aku-Marin ep.0
thumb|300px|Kagamine Rin y Len - Pretty Panties ☆ Aku MaRin ep. 0Pretty Panties ☆ Aku MaRin (プリティパンティ☆悪マリン ep.0 / Puriti Panti ☆ Aku MaRin ep.0) es una Canción Original Vocaloid, perteneciente a la Saga AkuMa. En esta canción se da a conocer los motivos que tenían las Aku MaRin por los cuales molestaban a Len. Las razones eran estas: Rin estaba enamorada de Len y no tenia el coraje suficiente como para decírselo, entonces apareció una demonio "Aku MaRin" haciendo que Rin haga cosas provocativas para que Len se fijara en ella, como ponerse ropa ajustada, negra y roquera, y mover su lengua muy rápido, al final, nada de esto funciona y Rin decide confesarse de una vez por todas. Se podría decir que Aku MaRin era una versión contraria de Rin, porque parecía pervertida (Cada vez que tenían un intento fallido, Aku MaRin le quitaba la ropa a Rin, dejándola solo con panties de ropa, y dejando su pecho al aire, tambien cuando Rin practica el confesarse, ella la besa en la boca) era poco inocente, roquera y malvada. Intérpretes: Kagamine Rin y Len Música: '''Unimemo-P y Bucchigiri-P '''Letra: Unimemo-P '''Ilustración: '''Kitano Tomotoshi *Nicovideo *Youtube Letras Kanji= あたし、前から・・・あなたのことが・・・ す・・す・・・ もっと、勇気がほしい 鏡よ鏡よ鏡さん　あたしに勇気を下さい いいだろう えっ えっ どこにいるの？ ここだ か、鏡の中！？だ、誰なの？ ヒッヒッ　誰と聞かれりゃ黙っちゃいれない 俺は so！・・・悪マリン レンをお前のものにしたい？ あたし　好きなの レンをかわい got it tight のだな？ お願い　だから力を貸して おうよ　たっぷりかわいがろうぜ うん リンレンラリリン　悪マリンになりやがれ！ リン「きゃーえっちー！」 マリン「ぎゃーぎゃうるせえ」 マリン「こんなお姫様服じゃダメだ」 リン「あうあうー・・・」 マリン「こっちならレンをころころできるぞ」 リン「え・・・本当・・・？」 マリン「俺を信じろ」 リン「・・・うん」 マリン「よしカンペキ！」 「どりゃあああレン！どこじゃーー！！」 今日はクリスマス　サンタなんて信じねーけど ミク姉が靴下くれたから仕方ねーだろ？ ハッ！あれはサンタ 邪魔だ　消えろ だ、誰だおぬしたちは！？ 誰と聞かれりゃ黙っちゃいれない うちらは so!　プリティパンテイ☆悪マリン （ぐえぇああぁおああぁぁ・・・！） I want to heart you, Len.　かわいいレンだから もう抑えられない　押さえつけたい I want to caress Len.　優しく撫でるの さあ部屋に突撃だ！ たーっぷりかわいがってやるぜ！！ マリン「くっ・・・失敗か」 リン「わーん・・・」 マリン「奴め、お前のフリフリ服も」 マリン「スクール水着も着こなすとは」 リン「ひっく・・・」 マリン「まるで普段から着慣れているような・・・」 リン「わーん・・・」 マリン「おい、泣くな！」 マリン「奴を落としたいのだろう？」 リン「ひっく・・・」 リン「・・・うん、告白したい」 マリン「だから作戦を立てるぞ」 マリン「俺の調査によると、」 マリン「大事なのは舌遣いらしい」 リン「舌・・・！？」 マリン「舌で奴を落とす！」 マリン「出来るだけ長いほうが良い」 リン「んーんー！」 マリン「そう！さらにスピードを上げる」 リン「・・・レンが大好き！」 マリン「いいぞ！」 マリン「射程とスピードがあれば、」 マリン「最初の一撃で奴をとらえ、」 マリン「次の瞬間奴は間違いなく」 マリン「落ちる」 リン「わかった」 マリン「ベロンベロンベロンベロンベロンベロン」 リン「ベロベロベロベロベロ・・・！」 マリン「くっ・・・また失敗か」 リン「わーん・・・」 マリン「フリフリ服とスクール水着だけでなく」 マリン「ふんどしまで」 リン「ひっく・・・」 マリン「チッ・・・本気を出すか」 リン「やっぱりちゃんと告白する」 マリン「言葉攻めか」 マリン「よし、練習だ」 リン「あたし、あなたのことが・・・」 リン「す・・す・・・好きなの！」 リン「・・・っ！？」 リンの部屋に殴り込みだ！ そんな装備で大丈夫でござるか？ 大丈夫だ、問題ない！ 俺様は so!　プリティふんどし☆悪マレン・・・間違えた I want to heart you, Len.　かわいいレンだから もう抑えられない　押さえつけたい なにこの姿！あふれる力は・・・！ （レンを食べたい！）（レンはどこだ！？） だ、ダメ、舌が言うことをきかない・・・！ （ベロンベロンベロンベロン・・・！） （ベロベロベロベロベロ・・・！） （ベローン！） プリティふんどし☆悪マレン ――神は言っている、此処で死ぬ運命ではないと―― そんな装備で大丈夫でござるか？ 一番いいのを頼む 　　・・・もうなんでもいい、突っ込むぞ！ 俺様は so!　プリティブリーフ☆悪マレン Why do you target me!　なぜいつも俺を （ベロンベロンベロンベロン・・・！） （アヒャヒャヒャヒャ・・・！） 言いたいことが・・・お願い聞いて （アヒャヒャヒャヒャ・・・！） あたし前から　あなたのことが* （ベロンベロンベロンベロン！） あのね　本当はね す・・・す・・・好きなの！！ （ベロンベロン） レン「・・・え！？なんだこれは！？」 MEIKO「あらレン、おめでとうー！」 KAITO「おめでとう！」 ミク「イヤーー！そっちの世界はまだ早すぎるわ！」 レン「うわああああああああああああああ！！」 |-| Romaji= Atashi, mae kara... Anata no koto ga... Su... Suk... Motto, yuuki ga hoshii Kagami yo Kagami yo Kagami-san Atashi ni yuuki o kudasai Iidarou E? E? Doko ni iru no? Koko da Ka-kagami no naka!? Da-dare nano? Hii Hii... Dare to kikarerya damaccha irenai Ore wa, so!... Aku-Marin! Ren o omae no mono ni shitai? Atashi suki nano Ren o kawaii -got it tight- nara? Onegai dakara chikara o kashite Ouyo Tappuri kawaigarou ze Un Rinrenraririn Aku-Marin ni nari yagare! 「Kya~ Ecchi~!」 「Gya~ Gya Urusee」「Konna ohime-sama fuku ja dameda」 「Auau...」 「Kocchinara Ren o korokoro dekiru zo」 「E... Hontou...?」 「Ore o shinjiro」 「...Un」 「Yoshi kanpeki!」 「Doryaaaa Ren! Dojo ja~~!!」 Kyou wa KURISUMASU Santa nante shinjine kedo Miku-nee ga kutsushita kuretakara shikata nee daro? Ha..! Are wa Santa Jamada kiero Da-dare da onushitachi wa!? Dare to kika rerya damaccha irenai Uchira wa so! Gueeaaaaaaa...! PURITI PANTEI ☆ Aku-Marin I want to heart you, Len. Kawaii Ren dakara Mou osaerarenai Osaetsuketai I want to caress Len. Yasashiku naderu no Saa heya ni totsugekida! Tappuri kawai gatte yaru ze!! 「Ku... Shippai ka」 「Wa~n...」 「Yatsume, omae no furifuri fuku mo」「SUKUURU mizugi mo kikonasu to wa」 「Hikku...」 「Marude fudan kara kinareteiru youna...」 「Wa~n...」 「...Oi, nakuna!」「Yatsu o otoshitaino darou?」 「Hikku...」「...Un, kokuhaku shitai」 「Dakara sakusen o tateru zo」 「Ore no chousa ni yoru to,」「Daijina no wa shita tzukairashii」 「Shita...!?」 「Shita de yatsu o otosu!」「Dekiru dake nagai hou ga yoi」 「N~n~!」 「Sou! Sara ni SUPIIDO o ageru」 「...Ren ga daisuki!」 「Ii zo!」「Shatei to SUPIIDO ga areba」「Saisho no ichigeki de yatsu o torae,」「Tsugi no shunkan yatsu wa machigainaku ochiru」 「Wakatta」 「BeronBeronBeronBeronBeronBeron」 「BeroBeroBeroBeroBero...!」 「Ku... Mata shippai ka」 「Wa~n...」 「Furifuri fuku to SUKUURU mizugi dakede naku」「Fundoshi made」 「Hikku...」 「Chi... Honkiwodasu ka」 「Yappari Chanto kokuhaku suru」 「Kotoba seme ka」「Yoshi, renshuuda」 「Atashi, anata no koto ga...」「Su... Su... Suki na no!」 「...!?」 Rin no heya ni nagurikomida! Sonna soubi de daijoubu degozaru ka? Daijoubu da, mondainai! Oresama wa so! PURITI Fundoshi ☆ Aku-Maren ...Machigaeta I want to heart you, Len. Kawaii Ren dakara. Mou osaerarenai Osaetsuketai Nani kono sugata! (Ren o tabetai!) Afureru chikara wa! (Ren wa doko da!?) Da-dame, shita ga iu koto o kikanai...! (BeronBeroBeronBeron...!) (BeroBeroBeroBeroBero...!) PURITI Fundoshi ☆ Aku-Maren Kami wa itte iru, koko de shinu unmei de wanaito Koko de shinu unmei de wa arimasen ne Sonna soubi de daijoubu degozaru ka? Ichiban ii no o tanomu ... Mou nandemo ii, tsukkomu zo! Oresama wa so! PURITI BURIIFU ☆ Aku-Maren Why do you target me! Naze itsumo ore o (Ahyahyahyahya...!) (BeronBeronBeronBeron...!) Iitai koto ga... Onegai kiite (Ahyahyahyahya...!) Atashi mae kara anata no koto ga (BeronBeronBeronBeron...!) Ano ne hontou wa ne Su... Su... Suki na no!! (BeronBeron) 「...E!? Nanda kore wa!?」 「Ara Ren, Omedetou~!」 「Omedetou!」 「Iya~! Sotchi no sekai wa mada haya sugiru wa!」 「Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!」 |-| Español= A mí... desde hace ya un tiempo... Tú me has... G-Gus...Gust... Me gustaría tener más coraje Espejito, espejito, señor espejito... por favor, dame más coraje ¡Eso seguro! ¿He? ¿He? ¿Dónde estás? ¡Aquí! ¡¿D-Dentro del espejo?! ¿Qu-Quién eres tú? Jiji, si me preguntas quién soy, te lo tengo que decir, ¡Yo soy, So! ¡...Aku-Marin! ¿Quieres hacer a Len tuyo? Bueno, él me gusta Te has vuelto linda y delgada por él, ¿Verdad? Así que, por favor, déjame tu fuerza ¡Pues muy bien, vamos a quererlo mucho! ¡Si! ¡Rinlenraririn! ¡Conviértete en un Aku-Marin! ¡Kya! ¡Pervertida! ¡Cállate! ¡Deja de llorar! ¡Esos trajes de princesitas tuyos no son muy buenos! ¡Puedes hacer que Len se entregue a ti! ¿Hu? ¿D-De veras...? ¡Confía en mí! ...está bien... ¡Muy bien, te ves perfecta! Hoy es navidad y no creo en Santa pero, No importa ya que es Miku~nee quién rellena de regalos mi calcetín, ¿O no? ¡Hey! ¡Ese es Santa! Está en nuestro camino, deshazte de él. ¡¿Quienes son esas chicas?! ¡Si nos preguntas quienes somos, te lo tendremos que decir...! ¡Nosotras somos, So! ¡Pretty Panties Aku-marin! Quiero tu corazón Len. Ya que eres adorable ¡No me puedo contenerme mucho más! ¡Quiero atraparte! Quiero acariciar a Len. Quiero acariciarlo suavemente ¡Bien, lo asaltaremos en su habitación! ¡Vamos a abrazarlo mucho! Maldita sea... ¡Eso fue un fracaso! (...Waah...) Ambos, ese tío y tus trajecitos con volantes, y el bañador escolar también (...Waah....) Es como si él llevara eso cada día... ¡Hey, basta de llorar! ¿No querías hacerlo tuyo...? ...Quiero confersarle lo que siento ¡Pues aparecemos con otra estrategia! ¡De acuerdo a mi investigación, es importante que uses tu lengua! ¿Mi...lengua...? ¡Con tu lengua lo harás tuyo! ¡Es mejor si puedes hacerla más larga! ¡Eso es, y más rápido! ¡Bien! ¡Si incrementas tu alcance y velocidad, él será alcanzado por el primer golpe y, caerá rendido ante ti en el siguiente instante! ¡Ya lo pillo! Maldita sea... ¡Otro fracaso! ¡No sólo el trajecito con volantes y el bañador escolar, también el fundoshi! (...Waah...) Tsk, vamos a ponernos serias ¡Da igual todo, me confesaré como toca! ¿Son esas palabras de combate? Muy bien, a practicar A mi...desde hace un tiempo...tú me... g-gust-t... ¡Gustado! ...¡¿?!... ¡Voy a entrar en la habitación de Rin! ¿Y esa armadura ya está bien? ¡Ya está bien, no te preocupes! ¡Yo soy el gran So! ¡Pretty Fundoshi Aku-Malen...! ...Cometí un error... ¡Quiero tu corazón Len! ¡Ya que eres adorable! ¡No puedo contenerme mucho más! ¡Quiero atraparte! ¿Qué es esté aspecto...? ¡Quiero comerme a Len! ¡Este desbordante poder...! ¡¿Donde esta Len?! ¡Oh no! ¡Mi lengua está fuera de control! ¡Pretty Fundoshi Aku-Malen! -Dios dice que aún no ha llegado mi hora de morir- ¿Estas seguro que esa armadura ya te está bien? Dame lo mejor que tengas ¡Ho, como sea! ¡Allá voy! ¡Yo soy el gran So! ¡Pretty Fundoshi Aku-Malen! ¡¿Pero que les pasa a ustedes dos conmigo?! ¡¿Por que siempre a mi?! Hay algo que te tengo que decir... Por favor escúchame. A mí desde hace un tiempo tú me has... ...Esto...quiero decir... Yo en verdad... ¡...M-Me G-Gustas...! ¡¿He?! ¡¿Q-Que ha ocurrido?! ¡Uy, Len, felicidades! ¡Felicidades! ¡No! ¡El mundo todavía no esta preparado para ésto! ¡Aaah! Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Kagamine Rin Categoría:Interpretada por Kagamine Len